


the time in between

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, there's just not enough works for this ship ok?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara thinks her brother is funny, because she knows it was him she missed a call from earlier.He's so protective, you know? Still. But he doesn't need to be.





	the time in between

Sara thinks her brother is funny, because she knows it was him she missed a call from earlier.

He's so protective, you know? Still. But he doesn't need to be.

Her fingers rest between Mila's knuckles as they hold hands. The sun's going down; 4:12 p.m. in St. Petersburg makes light slant bright and narrow through the high windows lining the rink.

Sara will text her brother back later, probably. She doesn't mind having him around once in a while. He doesn't get a single gay joke and somehow that makes everything funnier and makes up for how concerned he is about his sister's wellbeing.

Sara leans her head on Mila's shoulder. Her hair falls in her face. She closes her eyes, not bothering to brush it away. But Mila does, her touch running across and back from her forehead, so the end-of-day light burns Sara's eyelids warm orange.

"I'm glad you came to visit," Mila says. There's only the ambient sounds of Georgi packing up down the back hallway.

"Yeah," Sara says. How did she come to be like this? Thigh-to-thigh, shoulder-to-shoulder, with Mila Babicheva? It was a bit of an accident, right? Mila waited for the right moment to make the accident happen, that much she's said. Alcohol makes you a bit braver. It makes Sara braver. But now she doesn't need that anymore.

Mila will laugh at her when Sara says that Mila's coaxed Sara out of her shell.  _Who's the one who drags me to tabata and floors my ass every time?_ Mila will smile and her blue eyes, white-blue like ice, will smile brighter. Sara admires everything about Mila, even in her shortcomings, though they be few.

"Someone's going to write a news story about us one day soon," Mila says.

"Hm," Sara agrees. She can feel the sweat drying on her skin. The scent of Mila becoming ever more familiar.

"I'm just surprised your brother hasn't spilled the story yet."

"Well, he's not that bad," Sara says. She's content to listen to Mila breathe for some time.

"You'll skate your free for me tomorrow, right? Pretend you're already at Rostelecom," Sara resumes as the thought enters her mind.

"As I promised," Mila agrees.

"In costume," Sara affirms.

"Fine."

The costume is a blue thing with gauzy panels studded by sparkles and a night-blue pair of flowing pieces from the shoulders. Anyways, Mila will be a fucking  _goddess_ in that. Not like she isn't normally. Sara still wonders how it's humanly possible to be as attractive as Mila Babicheva. Something Sara used to compare herself too, a little: you know, her own nose is a little narrow and large, her teeth aren't so white and straight as Mila's. There's the stretch marks, too. But what's surprised Sara more is that Mila thinks the same about her.  _My nose is too cute. It's too childish. I want to be taken seriously. I want a beautiful, important nose like yours._

 _Mila, a nose cannot be important,_ Sara had argued.

 _But_ you  _are!_ Mila had laughed and bopped Sara's nose with a finger and then kissed her because it's all just silliness.  _So your nose is too. And your eyes, and your . . ._

Of course, that wasn't their first kiss.  _Want to try?_ was sort of the idea of the exchange that went down after they'd both had a bit of champagne, and Sara had agreed, and well, that's that. That's how they got here, or how it all started.

"Have you got your triple toe - double toe down yet?" Mila asks. "I didn't see you practice it today."

"Still giving me trouble coming out of the step sequence," Sara says. Sara knows she is a serious person. She takes her troubles and difficulties as mountains to climb, imperatives, commands to be mastered. She usually doesn't stop, and has a hard time thinking of much else, until she's done what she's intended to do. Somehow, with Mila here, she finds this is a little less true.  _It will get done,_ she thinks, maybe in not so solid terms. The time in between stretches a little. She plays with it, like she plays with Mila's cherry-red hair, like the light plays across Mila's face as she looks up at the top rows of bleachers skimmed by the sunset light.

Maybe Sara has a little more faith now.

"You'll get it," Mila says.

"Mmhm," Sara agrees.

Her phone buzzes and she ignores it.

 


End file.
